light_or_dark_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronan Cadera
Ronan Cadera is a rebel captain serving in a resistance cell on Onderon. He is a crack pilot, trained sharpshooter, and skilled in the art of intelligence. Biography Born on Corulag in 43 BBY, Ronan was the son of a poor farmer who tested into the nascent Imperial Training Academy. While at the academy, Ronan's aptitude for piloting and sharpshooting drew the eye of his trainers, who recommended he be sent to a top secret training school on Scarif. Death Trooper Training While on Scarif, Ronan was trained as part of the inaugural class of elite shock troopers commissioned by the Emperor himself. These new 'death troopers' had a brutal training regimen, but Ronan excelled, finally feeling challenged and pushed to go beyond his limits. During his training, Ronan became attracted to a female cadet, Kay Arlo, who returned his affection in kind. But while Ronan was excelling at his studies and preparing to specialize in combat piloting, Kay was struggling, and both of them knew that there was no such thing as 'dropping out' at the academy on Scarif. Using her own infiltration skills, Kay found out that she was scheduled to be reassigned to a penal labor camp once she washed out of training. Revealing her situation to Ronan, his own doubts about the new Empire grew. It was no longer worth it to be a loyal soldier if he couldn't protect the people he loved. Under false pretenses, Ronan and Kay liberated two prisoners from their holding cells on Scarif who were going to be used as live target practice, and rocketed towards the hyperspace lane. Ronan was a capable pilot, and was able to evade the turbolasers and star destroyers. Joining the Rebellion Ronan and his fellow escapes realized they would never make it on their own and wanted to pay the Empire back for the crimes it had committed. Ronan and Kay had heard rumors of rebels looking to overthrow the Empire, and tried to find evidence of its existance. Darr, the Duros they had rescued, possessed several contacts in the galactic underworld that got them in touch with rebel cells. Ronan was shocked and angered that the rebellion was not a fully fledged, but also realized he could go to ground much easier if he wasn't a part of an organized movement. The rebels on Onderon had requested a call for help, to which Ronan and his allies were more than happy to oblige. Landing in Iziz and blending in with the crowds, Ronan and his allies linked up with the rebels already on the planet. Now, they seek to sabotage the Empire wherever they can, and right whatever wrongs it commits. Ability Scores Relying on his coordination and wits to get himself out of any situation, Ronan also possesses a modicum of intelligence that lets him work with his allies to create strategies and backup plans when they inevitably go awry. Character Skills Additional Language: Binary Ronan's training required him to learn a specific form of binary so that Death Troopers could communicated in an unbreakable code Companions Darr Darr is a Duro computer expert with a specialty in hacking. After being arrested during an impressive heist on the Intergalactic Banking Clan, Darr was sent to Scarif where he was set against squads of trainees. If he hacked their armor before the squad caught him, he would be granted a stay of execution. Though Ronan's squad captured him, the young cadet took notice of the hacker and was sure to include him in his escape from Scarif's academy. Proficiency: Computers Varon Zai Veron is a Zabrak mercenary that ran afoul of Imperial patrols after smashing an Imperial officer's face into his skull during a bar fight. He was used as hand-to-hand combat training fodder on Scarif, where he impressed Ronan after making the cadet eat dirt on multiple occasions. When Ronan escaped, Veron Zai's cell was his first stop after cutting ties with the Empire. Proficiency: Melee Kay Arlo Kay Arlo was a fellow cadet at the Scarif Academy, and while easily as talented as Ronan, her moral compass made the training officers take notice of her and fast track her failure. If it wasn't for her mutual attraction to Ronan, it was almost a certainty that she would have been sent to a penal colony if she and Ronan had not made their escape when they did. Although neither will admit it, they both care deeply for each other and are glad to be a part of each other's lives, no matter what happens. Proficiency: Disguise Category:Characters